


Jeffries Tube Explorations & a Bit of Accidental Eavesdropping

by Vorta_Scholar



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Accidental Eavesdropping, Eavesdropping, F/M, Jeffries tube, Pre-Relationship, Trektober 2020, Weyoun 6 lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar
Summary: Ezri likes to spend time in the Jeffries tubes. They're quiet, and they help her think. One morning before work, however, she accidentally overhears Weyoun asking Odo for some very personal advice.
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Weyoun 6, Odo & Weyoun 6 (Star Trek)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Jeffries Tube Explorations & a Bit of Accidental Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober 2020, Day 23
> 
> Prompt: Jeffries tube

There is hardly ever any reason for a counselor to find themselves in a Jeffries tube. The opportunity presents itself very rarely, and even when it does, it’s usually only for a very brief time. Ezri Dax, however, found herself venturing into the Jeffries tubes surrounding the habitat ring more and more often over the last few weeks, sometimes exploring, and other times just sitting in one place.

She found they were a wonderful place to think, often quiet, secluded, and surprisingly, a very comfortable temperature for a Trill. So, she would sit there for hours, just thinking, or listening to the thoughts inside her roll like distant ebbing and flowing waves inside her. It was easier to make sense of them that way, and it was peaceful.

Today, she was seated near what was labeled sub-corridor seventeen, which, from what she could tell, was just a few doors down from her own quarters. She’d been there for forty-five minutes, and she had an appointment in fifteen, so it was probably about time she left, she decided, and started back up the tube she was in, but as soon as she reached the place where the two sections crossed, she suddenly heard voices.

Two people were discussing something.

“Well,” one said, “how did it work for you and Colonel Kira?”

It sounded like Weyoun.

Ezri paused, sitting down to listen despite the voice inside her which was telling her she should just keep going. It wasn’t polite to listen in on other people’s conversations, even if they were your friends.  _ Especially  _ if they were your friends. But she couldn’t help it. She had never noticed being able to hear what was going on outside, and she was intrigued at the idea.

* * *

Inside Odo and Weyoun’s quarters, Odo was getting ready for work, preparing the documents he would need on PADDs, which he shoved inside a shoulder bag. As he walked around the room, Weyoun followed him, waiting for answers to the questions he was asking.

“What happened between Kira and me at the beginning of our relationship was not ideal,” Odo said.

“Why not?” Weyoun asked, puzzled.

“I’d rather not discuss it. But if you ask me, I think you should just tell her how you feel. Don’t wait around. Don’t do anything ridiculous. Just  _ talk  _ to her.”

“But what should I say?”

“Just tell her,” Odo said, pausing to think, “‘Ezri, I have feelings for you.’”

There was a loud bang sort of noise in the wall, and they both paused, glancing over to it.

“Going to have to ask someone to look into that vole problem again,” Odo murmured. Then he looked at Weyoun. “You haven’t been feeding them again, have you?”

Weyoun’s eyes widened and he took a half-step back. “No, of course not,” he said.

But Odo doubted whether it was the truth.

“Hrm,” Odo grunted, and made his way past Weyoun to retrieve the pen used for writing on the PADDs, and dropped that into the bag as well. “Anyway,” he said. “When do you see her again?”

“This afternoon for lunch,” Weyoun said.

“Just...tell her then,” Odo said, heading now toward the door.

_ “What?” _

“The worst that could happen is she could tell you she doesn’t feel the same way,” Odo said. “I’m sure you’ll feel better either way, having told her.”

“I’m not so sure,” Weyoun said.

“She’s your friend,” Odo said, pausing to look at him. “That won’t change.” He placed a hand on Weyoun’s shoulder, trying to seem reassuring or comforting, but in the end it only resulted in an awkward pause as the two of them stared at his hand. “Well, anyway,” he said, and he pulled his hand back, “I’m late for work. I’ll see you this evening.”

“Alright.”

* * *

“Oh, my God,” Ezri muttered, leaning against the wall behind her and staring at the opposite one.

That was...a lot to take in.

She shook her head and pushed herself off the wall, and continued on down the tube until she reached her quarters. She crawled out, almost falling as she did, and righting herself, replaced the bulkhead.

“Okay,” she said, brushing the dust off her trousers. “Now I just have to get through my morning appointments while thinking about that. For the next four hours.”

But what  _ did  _ she think about it?

No.

She couldn’t think about that right now.

She shook her head, and headed out the door, and she turned left. Odo passed her, heading the opposite direction, and he smiled politely.

“Good morning, Lieutenant,” he said.

“Good morning,” she said back, returning his smile somewhat nervously.

As she continued on, she heard a door whir open, but paid it no mind. This section was always busy this early as officers and enlisted personnel began heading out for their jobs.

“Good morning.”

She stopped and turned, and saw Weyoun standing just outside his and Odo’s quarters, smiling brightly, though his nervousness was evident in the darker purpling of his ears.

“Good morning,” she said. “What are you up to this morning?”

“Just heading down to the Promenade for a walk,” he said. “Odo’s set me up an appointment with Garak, but I’m not sure if I really want to go.”

“You should,” she said. “That sounds really nice.”

“Hm,” he intoned, nodding thoughtfully. “Oh,” he said, stepping closer, “you’ve got…”

He reached toward her and she stood frozen as he picked something out of her hair.

“You had a cobweb,” he said, dropping it onto the floor.

“Oh,” she laughed, her face heating up. “Uh, thanks.”

“Of course,” he said. “Where could you have gotten that, I wonder?”

“Just doing some cleaning in my...my closet,” she lied.

He smiled. “Of course. That makes sense.”

“I’ve got to get to work, but are we, uh,” she said, gesturing quickly, vaguely in the direction of Quark’s, “are we still on for lunch?”

“Absolutely,” he said.

She smiled. “Alright,” she nodded. “I’ll see you then.”

“See you then,” he repeated, and made his way up the corridor in the direction Odo had gone.

As she made her way in the opposite direction, down toward her office, she couldn’t seem to stop smiling. It was a strange and wonderful feeling.


End file.
